jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Lord Dreist/Meine Quellen
Romane ---- ''Darth Bane''-Trilogie *''Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Darth Bane - Die Regel der Zwei'' *''Darth Bane – Dynastie des Bösen'' ''The Old Republic''-Reihe *''The Old Republic: Betrogen'' *''The Old Republic: Eine unheilvolle Allianz'' *''The Old Republic: Vernichtung'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' Bücher zu den Filmen *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Star Wars Saga'' ''Wächter der Macht''-Reihe *''Wächter der Macht - Intrigen'' *''Wächter der Macht - Blutlinien'' *''Wächter der Macht - Sturmfront'' *''Wächter der Macht - Exil'' *''Wächter der Macht - Opfer'' *''Wächter der Macht - Inferno'' *''Wächter der Macht - Zorn'' *''Wächter der Macht - Enthüllungen'' *''Wächter der Macht - Sieg'' ''Jedi Quest''-Reihe *''Jedi Quest - Der Pfad der Erkenntnis'' *''Jedi Quest - Der Weg des Padawan'' *''Jedi Quest - Die Spur des Jedi'' Einzelbände *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Der dunkle Jäger'' *''Episode I Journal – Darth Maul'' *''Der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter – Ins Nichts'' Comics ---- ''Legacy'' *''Legacy I – Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Legacy II – Neue Allianzen'' ''Star Wars'' (Carlsen) *''Der Kampf der Droiden'' ''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution'' ''Essentials'' *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' Einzelbände *''Omnibus: Droids'' Sachbücher & Quellenbücher ---- Sachbücher *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Das Buch der Sith – Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht'' *''Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht'' *''Die illustrierte Enzyklopedie: Das Kompendium'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''LEGO Star Wars – Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Droiden'' *''LEGO Star Wars Buch & Steine-Set'' *''Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural (Sachbuch)'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Quellenbücher * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 1 – A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2 – Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5 – Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 8 – Scouts'' *''Assignment: Decoy'' *''Black Ice'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''The Black Sand of Socorro'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Death in the Untercity'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear for any Occasion'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Guide to TIE Fighters'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Miniatures Battles: Imperial Entanglements'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Otherspace'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Pandemonium in Piringiisi'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Planets of the Galaxy – Volume One'' *''Planets of the Galaxy – Volume Three'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Starfall'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''The Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer'' *''The Dark Stryder Campaign: The Kathol Outback'' *''The Dark Stryder Campaign: The Kathol Rift'' *''The Dark Stryder Campaign: Endgame'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Politics of Contraband'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Watched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Rise of the Sith'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Galaxy Tiles'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Gamemaster Kit'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Dark Forces (Quellenbuch)'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Optional Rules Recource'' *''The Dark Times'' *''The Template Collection Volume 1'' *''Starfighter Battle Book – X-wing vs. TIE interceptor'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' Filme ---- *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' BlueRays *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' Parodien *''Family Guy – Blue Harvest'' *''Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der Dunklen Seite'' *''Family Guy – Es ist eine Falle!'' Serien *''The Clone Wars - Staffel 1'' *''The Clone Wars - Staffel 2'' *''The Clone Wars - Staffel 3'' *''The Clone Wars - Staffel 4'' *''The Clone Wars - Staffel 5'' Videospiele ---- *''The Old Republic'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Battlefront II'' *''The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel'' *''LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Die komplette Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Und noch mehr… ''Dreist/Meine Quellen}} Quelle